Worlds Apart
by jhilton0907
Summary: A look at how Humphrey got to the Western Pack and how he met Kate. Main song is Two Worlds by Phil Collins. This is the first one shot from a bunch of one shots focusing on Kate and Humphrey's past. Next one shot will be about Kate and her crush on Humphrey


**Ok, this was a story I've been wanting to do for a long time, but since I'm thinking about it, I want to upload here first so I hope you enjoy the story. It will be about Humphrey and how he got to Jasper. The song Two Worlds by Phil Collins will play as a theme to this story so I highly suggest listening to it as you read this story. I will tell you when to start playing it.**

No One's POV

In the northern part of what was known as Northern Jasper Park at the time, a happy family of wolves lived there, with a newborn pup.

The pups name was Humphrey and he was just like his parents.

He had his father's looks but his mother's personality.

The father, a strong Omega wolf named Peter was very protective of his family.

He despised Alphas since they killed his entire pack.

The mother, Sarah was all he had left.

Peter was a dark grey wolf with a light stomach but his eyes were a greenish color.

Sarah was also an Omega with silver fur and blue eyes.

Since the attack by the Alphas, Sarah was pregnant with Humphrey, and then, he was born.

Overjoyed by the family they had formed, they both took their pup Humphrey up north in hopes of starting fresh.

The first night, Sarah softly sang a song to Humphrey, a song her mother sang to her.

It was a song called You'll Be In My Heart by a human named Phil Collins.

Upon hearing the song, Humphrey fell in love with it and instantly fell asleep to the soft tone of the song.

Then, the worse happened.

Peter made an enemy out of a sadistic wolf that lived in the territory.

His name was Scar and was a very scary Alpha.

Each day came and more tensions rose, then Peter came running with a worried look on his face.

"Hurry, get Humphrey out of here, we need to get him to safety!" Peter said in tears.

"Why? Is it Scar again?" Sarah asked, worried.

"Yeah, he threatened to kill us and take Humphrey all to himself," Peter said, as more tears came out of his eyes.

**Play Two Worlds now**

Sarah immediately grabbed Humphrey and headed south.

Growls was heard in the distance.

She looked just in time to see Peter get his throat ripped open by Scar.

Crying in tears at seeing her mate die, Sarah took off in full speed, trying to protect Humphrey.

"Mom... what's going on," Humphrey asked in a soft voice.

"Everything is going to be fine Humphrey, daddy will be with us shortly... he had some... business to take care of," Sarah said, hiding her sadness.

It wasn't long till Sarah saw the train tracks but before she reached it, she tripped over a rock, sending Humphrey flying a few feet from her..

Sarah looked behind her and just as her fears were realized, Scar was almost there as he ran at her, with death in his eyes.

"Humphrey, run... don't look back... I'll be ok," Sarah said, trying to stand as her legs gave out.

Humphrey started to tear up, "Why mom, why aren't you coming with me?"

"Because I need you safe Humphrey... please run... keep heading south till you reach the western pack of Jasper, they should be able to protect you until I come to get you, now run... RUN!" Sarah asked, trying to stand up again.

Humphrey didn't hesitated as he took running.

His tiny legs not making much distance but he kept trying to run.

Sarah watched as her son ran away from the scene.

She turned just in time to see Scar kill her.

Humphrey heard the growls and knew that was who ever was chasing him and his mother.

He reached the train tracks and decided to follow them south.

Lucky for him, he knew which way was south, thanks to his dad..

Then something in him made him run faster, faster than any pup.

It was a voice, a female voice telling him to keep going.

Little did he know, this voice was of a certain golden tan pup in the western pack, a pup that will change his life forever.

Twenty minutes later, Humphrey was now running harder and faster.

He knew if he didn't, he would probably be dead.

It was strange how the northern part of Jasper was the biggest out of all the other parts.

As Humphrey kept running, his paws was starting to hurt him, but that didn't stop him.

But as Humphrey came around the corner that separated the territories, Humphrey fell down and hit his head on a big rock.

His head, bleeding a bit as he went unconscious.

A few feet from him was a tan female wolf who saw the whole thing.

Didn't know whether or not it was a threat, the female slowly made her way towards where Humphrey fell.

She gasped when she saw Humphrey's body.

"Eve!" Someone said as another wolf came out of a nearby den

"Not now Winston, I think I found a pup here," Eve said as she approached Humphrey.

She turned Humphrey's body and saw his face, "Oh my, this must be the cutie that Peter and Sarah had."

"Wait a minute, are you saying you found Humphrey, but where is Peter and Sarah, they will never leave him alone," Winston said, coming closer, gasping when he saw it was Humphrey.

Eve picked him up and held him in her arms as he slowly opened his eyes.

Humphrey saw someone standing, thinking it was his mom, "Mom... you're... back... please... don't... leave... again."

Humphrey then closed his eyes again but grabbed Eve's paw and laid his head on it.

Eve smiled as she saw this, remember how Kate did that when she would lay in her arms.

"Winston this is the most adorable thing I have ever seen," Eve said, holding Humphrey close to her, "Something must have happened to Peter and Sarah."

"I remember Peter saying how he made enemies with this wolf named Scar... you think he actually killed them and that's why he's here," Winston said, softly looking at Humphrey's sleeping form.

"If what you said is true, we can't abandon him, he has no one and plus, we did promise them that we will take care of him if they died," Eve said as she softly hummed to Humphrey.

Winston was shocked to hear this, "You mean as our pup?"

"No Winston, as a member of our pack, besides, we have our paws full with Kate and Lilly... I wish we could, he's so cute like this," Eve said as she brought Humphrey into the den.

Kate and Lilly were already asleep in the back as Eve sat at the entrance, singing softly to Humphrey.

Humphrey was whimpering in pain from his paws after all the running he did.

"Shh... Shh... I'm here, stop your crying Humphrey, everything will be ok... shh," Eve said, softly rubbing Humphrey's back as she held him.

He held onto her paw and buried his face in it, falling asleep.

Soon after that, Eve fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Morning came and Eve was the first to wake up, while Humphrey remained sleeping, his face still buried in her paw.

Eve missed it when Kate did that, that was when Eve loved being a mother, but she enjoyed in even more when Lilly did it, now she does it with Kate.

Then Winston came in with a sad face as he approached Eve.

"I was right, we went up north and saw the torn up bodies of Peter and Sarah..." Winston said, as tears came out of his eyes.

"Even though he hated Alphas, he trusted us enough to take care of his son, we shall not fail him, Winston," Eve said as she looked at the now orphaned Humphrey.

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Eve holding him.

"Wait, you're not my mom..." Humphrey said, getting out of her arms.

"I know Humphrey, but your parents are... let's just say they won't be around anymore..." Winston said, sadly.

"They abandoned me, did they?" Humphrey said, tearing up.

"No Humphrey... they loved you very much. I'm afraid your parents are... dead" Eve said, as Humphrey broke down crying.

She picked him and hugged him, telling him that everything will be ok.

Humphrey was lost without his parents, he didn't know how he was going to live on.

The commotion in the den woke up Kate and Lilly.

But as Kate saw Humphrey's face, she froze at the sight of him.

"Wow, who is that cute wolf..." Kate said, dreamily as she approached her mother who was hugging a crying Humphrey.

Kate shyly looked at Humphrey before speaking, "Hi..."

Humphrey stopped crying and looked at Kate, freezing at the sight of her.

That moment, Humphrey remembered the voice that told him to go on was her voice.

Humphrey finally found his reason to live on, but it didn't stop the crying as he fell to the ground, crying like a new born pup.

The next thing caught him by surprise when Kate pulled him into a hug as he cried into her chest, letting out all of his sadness

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. The next one will be about Kate forming her crush on Humphrey, followed by Special Bond. I'm doing a few one shots before continuing Losing Everything. I just finish my Rio story Decision and have an announcement concerning my next Rio story, there will be a Rio and Alpha and Omega crossover story based on The Walking Dead. I will begin the story soon, once Losing Everything is complete, my Kate Vs Lilly story will begin, then once Alpha and Omega 2 is complete, the sequel to Love At First Sight will begin. So far, that's my schedule for the moment. Well, if you have any requests for one shots, then let me know. **


End file.
